


Ruby and the Voices in her Head.

by Negima



Series: Tests [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Not beta'd we die like men, Ruby hears voices, Ruby might become a bit unhinged if this continues, Technoblade's chat is my inspiration., Test for an idea i had, draft, kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negima/pseuds/Negima
Summary: Ruby hears weird voices in her head. What is she to do?And why can't her team hear them?And what's their deal with 'E' and 'BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD'?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Tests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089440
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Ruby and the Voices in her Head.

**Author's Note:**

> iTS UNedited and not proofread. Its a draft.  
> I just had the idea and decided to test it out but I gave up halfway through.
> 
> Took inspiration from Technoblade's Voices in his head is Chat. DreamSMP canon.

A bottle hit the floor.

Ruby jolted awake, gasping for breath.  Heaving , she glanced around the room. Her friends were still asleep, it seemed that she was the first to wake up.

She got up and started to walk to the curtains but paused. It felt like there was a pressure on- no. In her head. There was a pressure in her head. Like a wall,  keeping things out but keeping things in. Ugh, why was it so distracting?

She managed to ignore it, heading over to the curtains. She pulled them open, the sun was high in the sky.

Why hadn’t Qrow awaken them?

“Ugh, close the curtains.”

Weiss said sleepily. Ruby did as she asked, heading over to where Qrow had been last night.

Her heart sank as she saw three wine bottles littered around him. He was fast asleep. She grabbed one of them and walked over to where he sat. She shook him by the shoulder.

“Uncle Qrow”

She shook him, softly calling his name. She groaned, the pressure in her head seemed to increase. It hurt more and it was so hard to focus.

She looked at the bottle in her head, something urged her to throw it against the wall. Not in anger, not in frustration. Just to make some noise.

She followed its instructions.

The bottle hit the wall and shattered loudly. Qrow jumped awake.

“What?”

He asked, still not totally awake.

He looked at Ruby and then out the window.

“Oh, right. Sunrise...”

He looked down.

Ruby got closer to him and gave him a hug.

“You know, you can talk to me about stuff. Yang too.”

She said softly.

Releasing him, she stood by the side and followed him as he went to wake her team.

Her team was more sleepy and grumpy about waking up  than usual, but they got everyone up.

They got a cart, Ruby and Qrow pushing it over to where the others were. Blake and Oscar sitting on the steps. Yang and Weiss standing around Bumblebee.

“Can we just go back to bed?”

Oscar asked sleepily.

“If we’re all tired, why don’t we make breakfast?”

Blake asked. She seemed tired. They were all tired. It was so early too.

“You  wanna make it?”

Oscar asked.

“Not really”

Blake shook her head.

Ruby walked over to Yang. She also seemed more tired and less energetic than usual.

“You guys got the bike ready?”

Ruby asked.

Yang didn’t say anything, she just motioned to the bike.

“Now let’s set this thing up and-”

Qrow said, he put his foot upon the cart.

The tire deflated. Qrow groaned.

“You people are just beacons for bad luck aren’t you?”

Maria asked from the side. Qrow groaned again and headed off to the side, sitting down on some snow.

Yang sat down as well.

“I’m starting to think the universe just doesn’t want us to head to Atlas.”

She said, Ruby didn’t know how to feel.

Her team was tired. Everyone was. Even she was tired. Maybe they  _ should _ just go back to bed. Atlas wasn’t going to go anywhere. They could just stay here for a while...

No.

Something in her head urged her to continue. The pressure in her head increased. She bit her lips to keep herself from groaning. It felt like she was in a room with four walls that was getting smaller and smaller. Compressing her until she broke.

She wished the walls broke.

She mustered up the power to ignore the pain and tried to reassure Yang.

“It’s just a flat tire. I’m sure there’s a spare.”

Despite her efforts, her voice quivered a bit. Thankfully, Yang didn’t seem to notice.

“It’s not just that. It’s everything. Storms, crashes, monsters. I’m so tired”

Yang said. She was right. The universe did seem to be against them. But they had to continue. Though they could take a break...

But they had to get there fast.

“Me too. It feels like we always have to fight to get by.”

Blake piped up from the side. Yang voicing her thoughts seemed to cause a chain reaction.

“Yeah, but that’s what we signed up for.”

Ruby said, she didn’t hide her exhaustion from her team. They could probably hear it in her voice.

“To try and save the world. Not just...delay the inevitable.”

Oscar said from the side. He was  right wasn’t he? They couldn’t save the world. No matter how much they fought and tried to. But that didn’t mean that they couldn’t at least protect it for as long as they could. To keep it safe.

“Last night I... I couldn’t stop thinking. Why are we even going to Atlas?”

Weiss asked from the side. Silence fell among the group. Blake and Oscar exchanged glances. Yang seemed to  agree as well. Ruby, meanwhile, was trying to desperately keep herself from groaning in pain.

When had the pressure started to hurt?

She couldn’t focus.

She was so tired.

But she had to keep going,  She had to. Her team needed her.

“Weiss we have to.”

Her voice was weak and sounded unsure. She hated that.

“Why?”

Yang asked from the side. She got up onto her feet.

“Ozpin hid the relics behind giant doors and enormous schools but... how long would it take Salem to find a relic in the middle of nowhere?”

Yang asked. She had a point. There were barely any Grimm around. No one would find it here. Not even Salem. But they had to get it to Ironwood. They  _ had _ to.

“But... The Grimm might-”

“They’d find it eventually, sure. But bury it or just throw it down the well. It would take years. It might not even happen in our lifetime. But we can be done with it now”

Yang had a point. Even the Grimm would have trouble finding it. Even if they would eventually. What was the point? Why drag it to Atlas when they could just be done with it.

She grabbed the relic. Looking at it, she felt so...

She didn’t know what to do. 

Weiss and Blake got up and stood behind Yang, showing their agreement. Ruby agreed with them too.

She walked closer to the well, holding the relic over it.

Her hands were shaking and the pressure in her head was too much to bear. She could just drop it...

She sighed. Why had they gone all this way?

To get to Ironwood.

Why  had they wasted all this time?

To get  to Ironwood.

And she was going to see it happen damnit.

Even if everyone was tired.

They had to get the relic somewhere safe.

She looked at the relic again, sure of her decision. She looked down into the well.

Two red dots stared back.

She recoiled back, her grip on the relic failing.

The relic fell, falling down the well, hitting the walls as it went.

She let out a gasp. The pressure was so.... too much. Too much. And she  had just gone and lost the relic. Gods what had she done?! She needed to get it back. They needed to get it back.

“No, no, no I didn’t mean to!”

She held her head in her hands. The pressure had lightened, even if it was only slightly.

“Ruby it’s ok”

Weiss said from behind her.

“No! No! There’s something down there, I saw it! It was looking at me!”

She raised her voice at them. They  had to believe her! They had to get the lamp back!

She looked back into the well. Hoping to catch a glimpse of whatever was looking at her.

“Hey, It’s ok. You said you’re tired. It’s probably nothing. Now let’s go.”

Yang placed an arm on her shoulder. Ruby could almost hear her usually determined sister in her voice. But Yang sounded so tired. So exhausted.

“What’s wrong with you?! We can’t just leave! We have to go down there and we have to get the  lamp back! What was I thinking?!”

She  yelled, Yang didn’t seem fazed. None of them did.

“All we have to do is fix this trailer. Hey farmboy, check the spare.”

Qrow piped up from the side. He motioned towards Oscar.

Ruby was tired. And in so much pain and pressure.

The pounding her head was getting worse and worse and worse.

She had to get the lamp back She had to get the lamp back She had to get the lamp back She had to get the lamp back She had to get the lamp back She had to get the lamp back She had to get the lamp back She had to get the lamp back She had to get the lamp back She had to-

“I’M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT THE LAMP!”

Ruby shouted loudly. She turned to stare at her team.

Blake sighed,

“I’ll go down with you.”

She said, stepping forward.

“We’ll go down together”

Weiss stepped forward as well .

Ruby smiled. She knew they’d come through eventually.

“Fine. Get the stupid lamp. Oscar  fix the stupid tire”

Qrow said as he got up and started to head to the house.

“Where are you going?”

Maria asked him as he reached her.

“Where do you think?”

Qrow said sarcastically as he held up a bottle

“Stupid”

Maria muttered as he entered the house.

Ruby sighed, well It seemed Qrow wasn’t going to help them.

.....................................................

Ruby jumped down first, her team following after her. One by one.

Ruby held her scroll’s flashlight up, looking around the tunnels.

“Maybe the current carried it away”

Yang said from her left. Ruby said nothing as she started to head deeper, her team following behind her.

The tunnels were...strange. The pressure in her head was getting stronger and stronger as she headed in. She grew more and more frustrated. With the weird pressure, with the lamp, with her team.

“Come on where is it?”

She said, her frustration seeping into her.

“Turn off our flashlights and just look for the glow.”

Yang suggested, Ruby turned off her flashlight. As did her team.

They looked around.

Ruby spotted a faint glow ahead and to their right.

The pounding in her head was... insane.

She started to run forward and she spotted the relic as she turned the corner. She didn’t yell anything to tell her team. She  _ couldn’t speak _ . The pressure was too much. She crouched down to reach the relic but didn’t get up immediately. Her vision  was blurring over from the pain. It was all too much to bear. The pain seemed to seep from her head to her very brain and her eyes and her  limbs and it  _ hurt _ .

The pressure was getting worse and worse and worse and worse and worse and worse and-

She heard a strange hissing out of breath sound. Despite the pain, her head snapped up. 

Grimm. Like nothing she had ever seen before.

They were tall, lanky. Human-like yet with all the wrong proportions and leaning all the wrong ways. They had glowing red eyes and seemed to stare into her soul. 

And they made her head hurt so much.

One of them saw her and turned to look at her. 

The second their eyes met.

The walls crumbled.

**_ ‘RUN DUMBASS’ _ **

**_ ‘ _ ** **_ FINALLY _ ** **_ WE DIE’ _ **

**_ ‘WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE’ _ **

**_ ‘KILL THEM’ _ **

**_ ‘WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK’ _ **

**_ ‘RUN’ _ **

**_ ‘RUN’ _ **

**_ ‘Hopefully one of us dies. I vote Blake’ _ **

**_ ‘Blake. Please. DIE ALREADY!’ _ **

**_ ‘There’s nothing interesting about her.’ _ **

**_ ‘E’ _ **

**_ ‘WE NEED TO GO’ _ **

**_ ‘She’s a downright bitch too. Remember when she slapped Sun for worrying about her?’ _ **

**_ ‘Yes. Like ‘HOW DARE YOU WORRY ABOUT ME AFTER I RAN AWAY AND LEFT ALL MY FRIENDS LIKE A COWARD’. Like what the fuck? Yang isn’t really any better too.’ _ **

**_ ‘RUN RUBY’ _ **

**_ ‘WHY ARE THEY SO CREEPY?!’ _ **

**_ ‘E’ _ **

**_ ‘AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH’ _ **

**_ ‘True. True. Blake is still the worst though.’ _ **

**_ ‘STOP TALKING ABOUT CHARACTERS RUBY MIGHT FUCKING DIE’ _ **

**_ ‘JESUS CHRIST!’ _ **

**_ ‘E’ _ **

**_ ‘RUN RUBY!’ _ **

**_ ‘DON’T RUN RUBY WE WANT YOU TO DIE’ _ **

**_ ‘FUCKING NIGHTMARE CREATURES BURN THEM ALL’ _ **

_ IT HURT IT HURT IT HURT IT HURT IT HURT _

_ IT WAS SO LOUD _

_ EVERYTHING WAS SO LOUD _

_ AND SHE WAS HEARING VOICES _

_ WHO’S VOICES WERE THEY? _

_ WHERE WERE THEY COMING  _ _ FROM? _

She screamed. From the pain, from the fear, from whatever these voices were.

“Ruby?!”

Yang’s voice barely made It over these- the voices.

She got up to see the Grimm had almost reached her, she ran and ran and ran right into Yang’s arm, screaming all the way. She clutched her head with one hand. The other safely holding the relic.

“Ruby! Ruby what’s wrong?!”

Yang asked as she grabbed her by the sides. Ruby leaned into her, clutching her like a lifeline. The  number of voices yelling, shouting, whispering, all of them overlapping hurt and overwhelmed her so much. It was all too much.

“Yang my head hurts. It hurts It hurts It hurts It hurts It  _ hurts so much.” _

Yang looked her over worriedly, freezing as she saw the Grimm following Ruby.

The voices grew and grew and they only shouted more at her pain. She could make out some of them yelling at her to run. But she couldn’t move.

Blake and Weiss stepped in front of them, weapons at the ready. Yang didn’t move, still holding Ruby.

Ruby heard one of the Grimm scream again and a ringing filled her ears. Yang’s grip lessened and she herself felt so tired. The Voices didn’t lessen.

“RUN!”

Maria’s voice sounded from behind them. When had she come down here? Yang pulled her up into a bridal carry, running slowly, Weiss and Blake following behind them. The voices only grew louder.

** ‘ ** **_ PATHETIC’ _ **

**_ ‘YOU’RE THE LEADER OF YOUR TEAM AND YOU’RE BEING CARRIED’ _ **

**_ ‘Guys calm down’ _ **

**_ ‘E’ _ **

**_ ‘She’s only 17’ _ **

**_ ‘KILL THEM’ _ **

‘ **_ YANG DROP RUBY. YOU’RE MY FAVORITE SHE’S NOT’ _ **

**_ ‘FOR FUCKS SAKE’ _ **

**_ ‘RUN YOU FUCKERS’ _ **

**_ ‘RUBY WALK ON YOUR FUCKING FEET’ _ **

**_ ‘DUMBASSES’ _ **

**_ ‘I wonder what’s the story behind the new grimm’ _ **

**_ ‘E’ _ **

**_ ‘They don’t look that scary’ _ **

**_ ‘ME AND THE BOYS IN THE STORE LOOKING FOR BEANS’ _ **

**_ ‘ _ ** **_ HaHaHa _ ** **_ ’ _ **

**_ ‘When did the old grandma get here?’ _ **

**_ ‘HOW THE FUCK WOULD I KNOW’ _ **

**_ ‘I DIDN’T ASK YOU DIPSHIT’ _ **

**_ ‘FUCK YOU’ _ **

**_ ‘Please calm down’ _ **

**_ ‘NO’ _ **

Another scream sounded and Yang hit the ground with a thud, Ruby still in her arms.

Blake and Weiss fell as well. Ruby looked up and looked around. Blake was the farthest from them, Weiss being a bit closer and Maria was right next to the door, desperately trying to muster the power to open the door.

Yang wrapped her arms around Ruby, trying to shield her from the Grimm but Ruby pushed her arms out of the ways and tried to get up. She desperately tried to get her arms to support her body enough to be able to lift herself up and out of Yang's protective embrace.

She saw the Grimm getting closer and  closer to Blake.

“Blake!”

She yelled, or tried to at least. Her voice was barely raised.

“It’s fine”

Blake said as she laid down, her pupils dilating.

The Grimm got closer and one of them was about to lay their arms on her when-

“NO”

Ruby yelled, her eyes hurt, they hurt and  _ everything hurt _ and for a second, everything was silver and grey and without colour. She blinked rapidly and felt herself being pulled up by someone. She looked around and saw that Blake had gotten up and was helping Weiss pull Ruby up while Yang had punched the door open and was rushing towards them.

Yang got to her and carried her again, she ran out, Ruby could hear the others behind them.

“Ruby, you alright?”

Yang asked her, the voices had become less overwhelming yet hadn’t lessened in volume. It still hurt too much, the yelling and shouting in her head making her want to rip her ears off. Though that probably wouldn’t fix anything.

She just groaned in response, looking around to see where they were. She could see Qrow, sitting at the bar. He’d drank and fallen asleep hadn’t he?

“Qrow...”

She tried to lift her head but stopped when the pain came back full force. She fell back, clutching onto Yang till her hands became white from her grip.

“ Shh.. Don’t push yourself Ruby. Weiss, Blake, get Qrow. We’re getting out of here.”

Yang comforted her and then turned to address Weiss and Blake.

“Wait.”

Weiss said as she walked forward to grab a bunch of bottles from the shelf, Blake, meanwhile, walked over to Qrow and grabbed his arm to drag him out of the house.

“Hey what’re you doing?!”

He jolted awake and tried to shake her arm off in his drunkenness.

“Hey, don’t throw the bottles! That’s precious alcohol!”

He yelled as Weiss threw more bottles.

Weiss cast a glyph and set the cellar room ablaze.

She turned to the others.

“Now, we can leave”

She said as she grabbed Qrow’s arm and Blake and her dragged him out of the house.

Ruby felt Yang turn and start to run out of the house.

“OSCAR, GET THE CART READY! WE NEED TO GO  _ NOW _ !”

Yang’s voice was panicked and loud. She glanced down at Ruby.

“Yang? What-”

Oscar got up and turned to Yang as she gently laid Ruby on the cart, leaning her against the railings.

“We need to go now Oscar!”

Weiss and Blake had gotten out of the house, Qrow jumped onto the cart, sitting near the end.

“Weiss and I will take Ruby, you just focus on driving, Yang.”

Blake said as she got up onto the cart, pulling Ruby towards her.

Ruby obliged and laid her head on Blake’s lap. Weiss sitting near them.

Maria got on board and Yang drove away, the house burning around them.

Ruby groaned as the voices came back full force. She could barely make out Blake telling her to go to sleep.

‘ **_ YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH’ _ **

**_ ‘BURN THOSE BITCHES WEISS’ _ **

**_ ‘Arson at its finest’ _ **

**_ ‘LET THE HOUSE BURN’ _ **

**_ ‘BURN IT ALL’ _ **

**_ ‘Guys please calm down’ _ **

**_ ‘E’ _ **

**_ ‘THE GRIMM ARE GONE’ _ **

**_ ‘Guys Ruby’s head hurts’ _ **

**_ ‘YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY’ _ **

**_ ‘One of them should have died in my opinion.’ _ **

**_ ‘No one cares about your opinion’ _ **

**_ ‘E’ _ **

**_ ‘STOP FUCKING SAYING E OVER AND OVER AGAIN’ _ **

**_ ‘E’ _ **

**_ ‘UGH’ _ **

**_ ‘BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD’ _ **

**_ ‘Live Laugh Murder’ _ **

**_ ‘SHUT UP’ _ **

Ruby groaned and closed her eyes.

Sleep came faster than she expected.

...........................................

_ What was that? _

She thought as she  layed there. She could hear her Team talking around her. Though she was sure that she could hear her team talking around her, she was pretty sure that she was asleep.

‘ **_ RUBY!!!’ _ **

**_ ‘Finally’ _ **

**_ ‘SHES AWAKE GUYS’ _ **

A chorus of yells and shouts sounded but they didn’t hurt this time. They didn’t make her head pound or make her groan in pain. It was still a bit overwhelming but not as much as before.

_ What are you? Who are you? Why are you here? Can the others hear you? Wh- _

**_ ‘Calm down one question at a-’ _ **

**_ ‘STOP ASKING SO MANY FUCKING QUESTIONS’ _ **

**_ ‘KILL KILL KILL’ _ **

**_ ‘SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! LET ME SPEAK!’ _ **

**_ ‘STOP OR IMMA SEND YIFF’ _ **

**_ … _ **

**_ ‘Ok, Ruby. We... don’t know what we are and we don’t know who we are. For your other questions though-’ _ **

**_ ‘We are sorry that the  _ ** **_ other’s _ ** **_ are so  _ ** **_ loud’ _ **

**_ ‘YOU TALKING SHIT?!’ _ **

**_ ‘KILL HER’ _ **

**_ ‘FIGHT’ _ **

**_ ‘FIGHT’ _ **

**_ ‘FIGHT’ _ **

**_ ‘SHUT UP’ _ **

**_ ‘Sorry,  _ ** **_ There _ ** **_ are a lot more of us that are a bit less... considerate’ _ **

**_ ‘Yeah we don’t care about you’ _ **

**_ ‘That’s because they’re assholes’ _ **

**_ ‘ _ ** **_ I..Don’t _ ** **_ have a defense’ _ **

**_ ‘BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD’ _ **

**_ ‘E’ _ **

**_ ‘WILL YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP’ _ **

**_ ‘OK OK Don’t have to be so moody...’ _ **

**_ ‘ANYWAYS, Ruby... We don’t have the answers to your questions. We don’t know why we are here. Just that every now and then, we find a host.’ _ **

_ Host? _

Ruby thought. What did that mean?

_ ‘ _ **_ Yes. Someone who can hear us and our voices. It seems you are our newest host. I was the last host, the one before you. The hosts who are more recent are generally calmer. _ **

_ How do I get rid of you? _

She couldn’t lead her team like this. Especially if there were voices shouting in her head all the time.

_ ‘ _ **_ YOU CANT! YOU’RE STUCK WITH US BITCH’ _ **

_ WHAT _

_ ‘ _ **_ Ruby, we can’t be gotten rid of. But I promise that we will try to help you feel more... comfortable in this whole thing’ _ **

_ What about the ‘Loud’ ones? _

_ ‘ _ **_ We’ll keep calm as long as you do one thing for us.’ _ **

**_ ‘Spill blood’ _ **

_ What? _

**_ ‘None of us know why but the loud ones only calm down when blood is spilt. And not your own blood. That just makes them angrier and louder. Speaking from experience.’ _ **

**_ ‘You don’t have to kill anyone, just hurt them even a tiny bit. And you don’t have to do that now. The loud ones can wait a bit’ _ **

**_ ‘ _ ** **_ NO _ ** **_ WE CAN’T. FUCK OFF’ _ **

**_ ‘KILL’ _ **

**_ ‘KILL’ _ **

**_ ‘KILL’ _ **

**_ ‘SHUT UP’ _ **

**_ ‘Ruby, are you okay with this arrangement?’ _ **

_ I don’t really have a choice. Just keep the loud ones quiet. _

Ruby mentally sighed. Gods she really was stuck with this wasn’t she. Well, at least she didn’t feel as overwhelmed or in as much pain as before. She just had to learn to ignore them. Yeah, she just had to learn to do that.

She asked the voices to be quiet and they mostly complied.

She focused on her team's voices around her.

Maria was talking about something and he could make out the words Grimm Reaper.

“ Lady’s and Gentlemen, we have arrived in Argus”

Yang said, Ruby could hear her talk.

She fell back asleep, despite her best efforts.

...........................................

She could feel herself being carried, probably by Yang. She could also hear Nora and Ren’s- WAIT NORA AND REN?!

‘ **_ YEAH NORA’S HERE’ _ **

**_ ‘FINALLY’ _ **

**_ ‘I LOVE NORA’ _ **

**_ ‘WHY ARE WE IN FUCKING RUBY’S HEAD?! I WANT TO BE IN NORA’S HEAD’ _ **

**_ ‘MY SECOND-FAVORITE CHARACTER!’ _ **

**_ ‘Why Second-Favorite?’ _ **

**_ ‘Weiss is best girl’ _ **

**_ ‘True’ _ **

**_ ‘True’ _ **

**_ ‘True’ _ **

**_ ‘STILL NORA’S HERE, POG!’ _ **

**_ ‘Guys....’ _ **

**_ ‘Yeah, we’ll quieten down..’ _ **

**_ ‘We know’ _ **

**_ ‘Ugh’ _ **

**_........................................... _ **

**_ “ _ ** What happened to Ruby?”

Ren asked as he looked at the girl in Yang’s arms.

“I... don’t know. She saw some Grimm. We had never seen  these type of Grimm before. And she just started screaming and yelling that her head hurt. She was in a lot of pain.”

Yang said as she glanced down to Ruby, still asleep.

The conversations of the others fell silent.

None of them knew what to do.

...................................................

Ruby could hear everything.

“They denied us entry.”

“I’m sure it will be fine.”

Oh. Her team was going to the  Atlesian Military  Base, weren’t they?  Well, she had to go along. She was their leader after all.

Anyways-

“ **_ WAKE UP DUMBASS” _ **

Ruby jolted awake, groaning in frustration at whichever voice had awoken her. She looked around to see that her team had stopped talking. She was currently laying on the couch, her head laying on Yang’s lap.

“You okay Ruby?”

Jaune asked from the side, concern in his eyes. Nora and Ren sat beside him.

“ Yeah, I’m fine. What happened back there?”

Ruby asked as she looked at Yang. 

“Well, we- Weiss burned the house down. We left and we are currently in Argus and staying at Jaune’s sister’s house.”

Weiss answered her question before Yang could. Ruby smiled gratefully at her and pushed herself up to sit properly.

“So, we’re going to the  Atlesian Military Base, right? That was the original plan.”

Ruby asked, they wouldn’t change her plans just because there were fucking voices in her head. They had to get the lamp to Ironwood.

“Yeah, we’re going today. You want to come along?”

Jaune said as he got up and walked to the door, Blake, Weiss, Nora and Ren following him. Maria was already waiting at the door along with Qrow. Yang seemed to be waiting for her input. Blake and Weiss paused to look back at her.

“Ofcourse.”

She got up and walked to where he stood. Yang followed her, moving to stand beside Blake.

...............................................

“The General is no coward! Atlas is strong! If all the kingdoms plan to make us their enemy then so be it! Atlas shall prevail!”

Cordovin yelled loudly. Jesus christ why had she gotten so angry all of a sudden?

‘ **_ Incase _ ** **_ you didn’t notice Ruby. Let me spell it out for you. SHE’S A BITCH.” _ **

**_ “B-I-T-C-H" _ **

**_ “Hold on. Ruby I have an Idea” _ **

**_ “KILL HER” _ **

**_ “NOT MURDER YOU FUCKERS.” _ **

**_ “BLOOD” _ **

**_ “WE DEMAND BLOOD” _ **

**_ “THIS WOMEN IS AN ACCEPTABLE SACRIFICE!” _ **

**_ “UWU WILL YWU SHUT THE FUWU UP?” _ **

**_ “...” _ **

**_ “Good. Ruby, bribe her” _ **

_ With what? _

Ruby asked as she stared at  Cordovin . She seemed to really admire Ironwood. Would that be useful?

“ **_ Bribe her with a visit to Ironwood. Here...Uh, help me make a story. Quick!” _ **

**_ “We are on a mission to deliver a very important message to Ironwood. So important that only Ironwood and Specialist Winter Schnee can hear it. We have been chosen for this tasks because we are the most unassuming out of the people Ironwood had in mind.” _ **

**_ “But why tell this to Cordovin?” _ **

**_ “She was of one of the few chosen that we could trust in this mission. We ask her to help us because this message could guarantee the absolute victory of Atlas if it was delivered.” _ **

**_ “What about Maria?” _ **

**_ “Send her back with Qrow to tell Ren, Jaune and Nora that we’ll come back for them after we get to Ironwood.” _ **

_ Got it. We’ll come back later for Jaune, Ren and Nora. _

“Cordovin.”

Ruby said, smiling warmly.

The rest of her friends exchanged glances behind her. What was she doing?

“Can I talk to you?” She glanced at the two military soldiers behind her. “Privately? It’s important business.”

Cordovin seemed to assess her. But the suspicion in her eyes was replaced with arrogance. She seemed to be identified as weak.

“ **_ Good. Now she underestimates us.” _ **

**_ “KILL HER THEN!” _ **

**_ “We should still be careful.” _ **

**_ “Yeah” _ **

**_ “BLOOD-” _ **

**_ “SHUT UP” _ **

**_ “JUST KILL HER?! MAKE IT SO MUCH EASIER” _ **

**_ “IT WOULDN’T THOUGH?!” _ **

**_ “STEAL A SHIP THEN?!” _ **

_ SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! _

Ruby sighed as  Cordovin stepped forward, the military soldiers behind her bringing a stool for her to step on so she could be on the same height as Ruby.

“What do you want?”

Cordovin’s voice was low, firm. Her eyes were dark and her voice angry. Was she trying to be intimidating? Ruby wasn’t intimidated though. Like, Cordovin was tiny.

“ **_ THE BITCH IS THE HEIGHT OF A FUCKING CHAIR AND SHE THINKS THAT SHE CAN INTIMIDATE US?! WHAT?!” _ **

**_ “I AM LAUGHING MY FUCKING ASS OFF, WHAT?! _ **

**_ “I  _ ** **_ kinda _ ** **_ admire the self-confidence in that not  _ ** **_ gonna _ ** **_ lie” _ **

**_ “A FUCKING MIDGET IS TRYING TO INTIMIDATE US IM SCREAMING-” _ **

**_ “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA” _ **

**_ “Holy shit” _ **

**_ “RUBY- RUBY. PLEASE. INTIMIDATE HER. PUT HER IN HER PLACE. SCARE HER. I WANNA SEE HER TREMBLE IN FEAR” _ **

Ruby had to bite her lips to keep herself from laughing. But how was she supposed to scare  Cordovin ? She was only 17 and she didn’t know how to make an intimidating face.

“What? Scared?” 

Cordovin sneered. 

The change was instant. Ruby didn’t know how but she could feel her expression changing as an anger that she didn’t know about distinctly rose. There was a strong urge to reach for Crescent Rose and chop  Cordovin’s head off. How dare this- this  _ pathetic  _ bitch  stand in  there way. What was the point of it? Of her life? Why not kill her and be done with it-

What? Why was she thinking this way? What was going on? She’d never even considered murder before? What was going on?!

**_ “Wow, Ruby’s mindset is corrupting a lot faster than any of our previous hosts” _ **

_ What do you mean corrupting? _

_ “ _ **_ Nothing much. Just going from ‘I won’t kill humans’ to ‘I will kill anyone that stands in my way to the end goal’” _ **

_ I don’t want that! _

_ “ _ **_ Sucks to suck.” _ **

Ruby snapped out of her thoughts to find  Cordovin had turned ashen and had become stiff, sweat dripping down her face. She seemed on guard.

“ Cordovin , we’re on a  top-secret mission. We need to get a message to Ironwood.”

Ruby said, low enough that only  Cordovin could hear her. She could hear Qrow ask about why the  chat was taking so long.

“How do I know what you’re saying is true”

Cordovin asked, she sounded unconvinced. She was probably unsure because, somehow, Ruby could tell that the look on her face wasn’t right. Not for her age.

“ Oh come on  Cordovin . I look like a  17-year-old . My team still looks like they belong in school. Do you really think that  _ anyone  _ would suspect us for transporting confidential information? Hell, we haven’t faced any trouble in our journey. No one suspects such a rag-tag team. Congratulations on passing the test by the way.”

Ruby said as she silently put her hands together to slowly clap. Her actions and her words didn’t feel like her own though. Were the voices affecting her in some way? Changing her actions?

Controlling her?

“What test?”

Cordovin asked. She seemed to believe her. Foolish.

“We pretended to be foolish civilians trying to gain access. You did great,  You turned us away and protected your station. You are the epitome of what every Atlas soldier should strive to be”

Ruby felt like she would vomit, singing praises for this old brat made her feel vile herself. Like she was being dumped in dirty water. It just made her feel  _ wrong _ .

She felt  _ wrong _ .

“Re-Really? Well, come on in then! We have a bunch of bullheads set  up, we’ll have a pilot on board. Let me personally escort you to your bullhead.”

Cordovin smiled as the gates opened behind her. Ruby smiled and then turned back to her team, letting her expression relax.

“Come on”

She said, sneakily making a shushing motion to silence any objections. She turned to Qrow and muttered.

“Go back to the others. Tell them that we’ll send someone to get them as soon as we reach Atlas, Maria  go along with them. I’ll call you later to explain everything.”

She said, her voice leaving no room for protests. Qrow nodded and he and Maria turned around to leave.

She followed  Cordovin , her team right behind her.

“ **_ Fucking Idiot” _ **

**_ “LET'S GO!!!!!!” _ **

**_ “Kill her?” _ **

**_ “No.” _ **

**_ “Ok :’(" _ **

**_ “Blood?” _ **

**_ “Not yet” _ **

_ Not yet _

Welp, she thought, Cordovin leading them to a Bullhead. Atleast they'd get to Atlas faster.

And then this would all be over.

Right?


End file.
